What Happened This Time
by JetbrewBarista34
Summary: "I really do think you have a shot with her, like a real chance at happiness with her." "Really?" "Yeah. Even though the thought of her reciprocating your feelings makes little to no sense." "That's mean." "Well, I didn't say it to be nice, did I?" / Robbie's interactions with his cousin after select episodes. Eventual Cabbie. Related one-shot collection, random updates.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

"And... send."

*D-ling* Friend Request Sent

"Whoop!"

Robbie Shapiro grinned at the screen of his laptop. A new student had been welcomed to Hollywood Arts that week, a girl named Tori Vega. Upon hearing that she was in his year and that she was the younger sister of the infamous Trina Vega, he immediately decided it would be best to avoid her, if what he knew of Trina was true. But when he met her, he was almost starstruck. She was beautiful. He would have stared at her cheekbones a little longer if she hadn't been talking to him. He wasn't very good with females. He couldn't do something like check her out when she was right in front of him! It didn't help when he later realised she was the amazing performer who's taken over for Trina during the Big Showcase.

And then, first period with Sikowitz that very same day, Jade West, who Robbie would reluctantly admit to be a friend of his (at least, not around Jade herself), poured coffee into Tori's hair and the girl left the room quickly.

Robbie honestly didn't see what the big deal was, but he supposed it had something to do with the fact that it was like some unspoken law that women didn't mess with each other's hair.

Apparently, someone convinced Tori to come back and face Jade. In the same class, Tori Vega ended up kissing Jade's boyfriend of six months, Beck Oliver. Jade had been seething all day after that happened, not talking to Beck or anyone for that matter. He hadn't really protested when Tori proposed they kiss. Robbie couldn't really blame Tori for wanting to kiss the boyfriend of the most feared girl in Hollywood Arts as, from what he heard from various smitten girls and jealous guys, he was pretty much perfect in everyway. What with the hair, the style and the chill personality he had, he was a textbook example of the guy next door.

While Robbie couldn't really fault Tori for getting revenge on Jade (although other girls in the school were split 50/50 on whether or not what she did was the right route to take), he was pretty sure Beck should've declined. He supposed it was none of his business to judge how Beck and Jade's relationship would survive this. He doubted they would break up over this though.

The moment he got home, he decided to send the younger Vega sister a friend request. She seemed pretty cool and, if he played his cards right, he might even get the chance to date her!

He sat there for the next few minutes, refreshing his Splashface page every few seconds, waiting eagerly for Tori's response. He was too enraptured in his laptop to notice his cousin walk in and watch him for about thirty seconds.

"Uh... Rob?" Logan Vance started slowly, raising an eyebrow at his nerdy cousin. And people called _him_ the strange one in the family. He wasn't the one who carried an abusive puppet around everywhere he went.

Logan was, in his own words, a "simple dude." Only a few months younger than Robbie, he had messy, dark hair, hazel eyes and tan skin. Robbie was admittedly jealous of the latter trait, but Logan claimed it to be genetic, as his mother was also naturally tan.

"Yeah?" Robbie answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for a reply for my friend request," Robbie was still staring at his laptop intently.

"Really? When did you send it?" Logan asked, sitting next to Robbie on his bed.

"A few minutes ago."

Logan blinked. "Wha- A few minutes ago? What the what, and you're just watching your page for it to show up again?"

"Yep." Robbie still refused to tear his gaze away.

Logan face palmed. "Let me guess. Another chick who'll end up pepper spraying you?"

Robbie finally spun his head towards Logan, a red blush on his face. "I told you, I didn't do anything to provoke her, she just sprayed me!"

"I know, I know, I know, calm down," Logan laughed. "I just like bringing that up. Most girls just turn you down but that was an extreme case."

"You're telling me," Robbie muttered, turning back to the screen. "You didn't have to deal with the pain of burning eyes for four hours."

"Sorry, man, I thought you were joking when you told me what went down!" Logan protested. "Besides, who's the chick?" he asked, leaning over to glance at Robbie's page.

"Tori Vega, new transfer student, she started this week."

Logan's eyes widened. "Vega?! With the cheekbones?"

Robbie gave him a funny look as Logan grabbed the mouse. "Yeah. How do you know her?"

Logan was now scrolling through pictures of Tori. "Remember, man, I go to Sherwood High. She was in a few of my classes, partnered with me for science a few times, too. Damn. How'd she get in?"

"She's an amazing singer. Eikner let her in on the spot after she performed."

"Wow. She must be pretty good to get into a school like that stright off the bat. Guess she's more than a pretty face, then." Logan backed up from the screen, handing the mouse back to Robbie before giving him a look. "But why are you after her? Don't you have someone else in mind?"

Robbie was confused. "Wait, what? I'm confused."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about Valentine, you know? The red head who should be out of your league but seems to suit you just fine?" Logan pointed at his hair and then at Robbie, giving him a dry look.

Robbie went red again, punching Logan in the shoulder. "NO. She's been my best friend since kindergarden. I've told you a hundred times, there's nothing between us. We're just _friends_."

Logan nodded. "Hehe, yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he said sarcastically, standing up and making his way to the door.

"What, we ARE!" Robbie said angrily. Logan just kept walking, chuckling to himself as he shook his head. He didn't think that they would stay just friends.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I know, I know, I should be finishing Defining Insanity before I write this, but it's been bugging me the past few days to get this out there! And I'm not saying I'll put this before DI, I just needed to get it outta my system. Besides, DI is nearly over.**

**So, yeah, that's how most chapters will go. There will be eventual Cabbie and the entire gang will show up at different points with Cat showing up the most often to increase the Cabbie fluff most read this stuff for, but the main gist of this story will be the interaction between Logan (new OC) and Robbie, reflecting on the events of specific episodes. Now bare with me, I'll try to get them in chronological order, but I might make a mistake regarding this, so go easy on me if something like that happens. Here are the conditions for episodes to become chapters.**

**If it features a Cat and Robbie focused (not always a romantic one) plot/subplot, it'll definitely be in and might even cover more than one chapter.**

**No focus on plot/subplot that doesn't involve Cat or Robbie**

**No April Fools Blank. It's funny but is obviously non-canon**

**Now, to be clear, just because an episode fits, does not mean I'll write about it. I gotta be able to work with it. Also, I'll research the episode so I don't get a fact wrong or something.**

**Not sure when I'll update, but I'll make sure the wait isn't too long for those who have read this.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
